characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvanas Windrunner
Sylvanas Windrunner is a character from the Warcraft series, serving as the undead racial leader. Background In life, Sylvanas was born a high elf who served as the Ranger-General, the leader of the high elves's military forces. During the second war between the human Alliance and the orcish Horde, Sylvanas and her forces repelled the orcs from attacking the forest of Quel'Thalas. During the third war, the Undead Scourage, controlled by the Lich King, sent the death knight Arthas Menethil to unleash a devastating assault on the high elves, killing Sylvanas and her forces after failing to stop him, raised her and her elves from the dead as banshees. From there, Arthas would use Sylvanas to assist him to destroy Silvermoon, ravaged Qual'Thalas, and taintet the high elves's power source, the Sunwell, and proceeded to move on with his agenda. After the war, Sylvanas reclaimed her (now undead) body, and was able to free herself and her banshees from the Lich King's control (who began to lose power), she took control of much of the land that the Scourge had taken, including the fallen human kingdom of Lordaeron, and founded her own undead faction, The Foresaken, which would later join the nely established Horde. Filled with anger and hatred, she vows to slaughter anyone that becomes a threat to her and her Foresaken Powers, Abilities, and Tools *Archery: As the ranger-general of Silvermoon, she's highly skilled the elves favourite form of combat. While she uses daggers as well, a bow is always her preferred weapon. **Accuracy: Has claimed to be able to hit a flying bird in the eye. **Rapid-Fire: Has been seen to fire two arrows in less than a second (As seen in the Legion Trailer). *Unholy Magic: After being raised from the dead, she gained the ability to use dark magic, making her more powerful **Life Drain: Can siphen life energy from an opponent to restore her own health. **Dark Arrows: Applies dark magic to her own arrows to enhence their power. **Necromancy: Can summon skeletons to aid her in battle. Dark arrows can also summon skeletons when they kill a target. **Banshee powers: Still retains her powers as a banshee. ***Shirek of the Highborne: Unleashes a devastating banshee wail. ***Banshee form: Can shift in and out of her banshee form at will. *Strength: In War Crimes, while in an rage-induced killing spree, she ripped a wolf's head off with her bare hands. *Poison Mastery: Also applies deadly poisons to her weapons, capable of effecting the undead. She prefers poisons that kill as slowly and painfully as possible. Especially the latter. **Plague: A powerful blight that was previously banned from use by the rest of the Horde until the Burning Legion's invasion. Capable of melting away skin and flesh almost immediately. *Undead Immortality: As an undead, she is immune to most natural causes of death, such as aging or illness. (Note: Fatal injuries can still kill her). Feats *Defeated the demon Varimatharas in battle, then forced him to kill his brothers. *Took control of the land the Scourage had previously took over, including the human kingdom of Lordaeron. *Survived an enouncter against Arthas after becoming the Lich King. **Shattered a giant wall of ice the Lich King created with only her bow and arrows. *Besiged the kingdom of Gilneas, forcing the Allience fleet to flee. *Became Warchief of the Horde. *Risen from the dead at least three times Weaknesses *Has grown more mentally unstable over time. *Wears very little armor in battle, preferring agility. Fun facts *She sings Lament of The Highbourne . *She is very similar to Sarah Kerrigan, another Blizzard character. *Her nerve endings have rotted away. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Archers Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Characters Category:Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Warcraft Category:Elves